More than Friends
by akutenshi5
Summary: AU 1+2, 3+4. Heero and Duo are in highschool. Heero notices his attraction to Duo and is afraid to do anything about it in fear of their lifelong friendship.
1. Default Chapter

More than friends Chapter 1 Warnings: 1+2, 3+4 lime, drinking, maybe smoking, a little bit of angst. Stuff like that  
  
Disclaimer: I hate this part, what a way to deflate an author's ego. *sigh* I don't own gundam wing, all I own is paper and dirt. So, please don't even think about suing me. All I can give you is a handful of dirt and a few sheets of my precious notebook paper. Seriously, I would be happy to be Duo's slave, I would never be able to be his owner.  
  
Summary: This is a story about Heero and Duo. Got that? Heero, and Duo. Their in highschool and the both secretly like each other. That's really all you need to know. So... R&R please! //thoughts//  
  
Duo woke up and groaned. He was sprawled across Heero's floor with a blanket thrown across his back. //God my head hurts// "Uhh...drinking should be illegal," he groaned.  
  
"Idiot. It already is" Heero stated from his computer chair.  
  
Duo snorted "Well then why do people sell beer and liquor to minors? They are a danger to society and should be contained to help prevent poor sophomores like me passing out from alcohol poisoning."  
  
"Then you would have just stolen it instead wouldn't you?"  
  
"Good point. I never said I want them to go to jail, that's just where they should go. It's a good thing police are so damn lazy or people like me would be in trouble- and I think I'm going to puke now." Duo got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled out of Heero's room, across the hall to the bathroom. The door closed and he proceeded to empty his stomach due to too many drinking contests, food, and dancing till two the night before.  
  
//Stupid damned alcohol. I'll get my vengeance. What good is beating Wufei in a drinking contest, if I pass out ten minutes after him? It was worth it though. I can't wait to see the pictures of him wearing a leather skirt and high heels with lipstick and eyeshadow. Next time I won't pass out, I won't, I won't, I-I'm gonna be sick.//  
  
  
  
Heero smirked at his computer screen. He wasn't paying attention to it of course, his mind was on the boy in his bathroom. You know, the braided idiot, who didn't notice several of his strands had fallen out the night before framing his face and beautiful blue-violet eyes, the boy who was currently wearing black leather pants and a-  
  
//Stop it. That's just not right. Duo's eyes aren't beautiful, they're unusual. It's not everyday you see someone who's eyes turn violet. It's not gay to think about your best friend's eyes. There's nothing wrong with that.//  
  
"Oohh..." Duo's groaning alerted him of his friend's presence, startling him out oh his rather disturbing thoughts of a certain someone chained to his bed wearing nothing but silky hair covering his soft skin.  
  
"Stupid teenage hormones" Heero grumbled.  
  
"You say something Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I hate that word."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Shut up!" Duo whined. Heero smirked, he loved irritating his friend, the way he frowned was just so-  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Jesus Heero, your making my migrane worse. It's bad enough I feel like a herd of Hippos decided to tap dance on my skull."  
  
"Tap dance?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, now shut up. I'm trying to think straight."  
  
Several seconds passed in silence and then "Owe, maybe that wasn't one of my best ideas. Thinking hurts" Heero tried not to laugh, he really did, but it didn't work.  
  
"Hey, that's not funny," Duo protested weakly. He scowled, "Why is it I wake up with a bitch of a headache and a hangover that could kill when your sitting at your damn computer doing God knows what and your laughing at me." If Duo had been feeling better he would have been yelling, but seeing as talking hurt enough, and thinking even more, he only grumbled. "You know what Yuy, I- nevermind" Duo rushed to the bathroon and began puking all over again.  
  
Heero knew he shoudn't find this amusing, but it was funny. Heero sighed. It wasn't his fault that duo drank twice as much beer and was in two drinking contests. Heero only participated in one, and his opponent passed out on only the fifth shot of liquor. // It wasn't even my idea.//  
  
**flashback**  
  
Heero's parent's were going away for the weekend so it would be the perfect time to hold a party. It wasn't Heero's idea, it was more of Duo's, and Heero being tje way he was could never say no to Duo. Well, almost never.  
  
"My parents are going to a ski resort this weekend for their anniversary."  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled mischievously "So they'll be gone?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sweet! Let's have a party at you place!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, come on Heero, it'll be fun. They'll be music, beer, dancing, beer, food, oh and lots of beer! Maybe some liquor too. Let's see, I'll have to make a list. Maybe Quatre can help"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Duo won eventually, but not before he subjected Heero to his lost puppy look, the one with the cute frown and watery eyes. //Duo's even better at that look than Quatre. He's sexier than Quatre too. Wait, sexier? I do not lust after Duo. I do not lust after Duo. I do not lust after Duo. Who wouldn't lust after Duo with that hair? I'd love to comb my fingers through it. I wonder if it feels as soft and silky as it looks? He has a sexy butt too... Am I getting hard? Shit! Umm... think unsexy thoughts.....unsexy thoughts.... Relena! Umm... long blond hair, blue eyes way too big to fit her face, the way her shrill voice sounds when she calls my name, how she kept trying to seduce me at the party// Heero cringed. //Major turn off.// Heero was so busy thinking of ways not to think about a naked Duo handcuffed to his bed, that he didn't notice the object of his previous thoughts enter the room.  
  
"Heero I- I thinkim gonna be sick" Duo ran back to the bathroom clutching his stomack for the third time since he woke up and started dry heaving. // Maybe I should get Duo some water// Heero thought absentmindedly. // And aspirin, Lots of aspirin// Heero turned off his computer, and went downstairs to the kitchen, and tripped over a still unconcious Wufei.  
  
So, did you like it? Hate it? Want to tell me something I did wrong? Review. 


	2. Retrieving Advil

More than friends Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: I'm really sorry about waiting so long to update, but I have a very busy life right now. School, gymnastics, reading fan fics, homework, fan fics =P. Yup, really busy, I swear! If I wait this long to update again, please, somebody slap me.  
  
Warnings: 1+2, 3+4 lime, drinking, maybe smoking, a little bit of angst. Stuff like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate this part, what a way to deflate an author's ego. *sigh* I don't own gundam wing, all I own is paper and dirt. So, please don't even think about suing me. All I can give you is a handful of dirt and a few sheets of my precious notebook paper. Seriously, I would be happy to be Duo's slave, I would never be able to be his owner.  
  
Summary: This is a story about Heero and Duo. Got that? Heero, and Duo. Their in highschool and the both secretly like each other. That's really all you need to know. So... R&R please!  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Wufei groaned and rolled over clutching an empty Wild Turkey bottle to his chest, drool hanging from his mouth. Heero picked himself up off the ground and chuckled. //If only I had a camera...// Since Heero didn't have one he could use for blackmail someday, he decided to just scare Wufei instead. With an evil glint in his eyes, Heero went to the refrigerator and took out the coldest bottle of water he could find, and proceded to pour it all over 'Fei.  
  
"AHHH!!" Wufei screamed, and jumped up, only to hold his head in obvious pain and fall back down again. "YUY" He whined. He would have yelled, but his migrane wouldn't have allowed it and his stomach didn't feel too good either.  
  
"Wonderful morning isn't it Wufei?" Heero said in his best impression of Duo he could muster at the moment. This must seem a little out of character for Heero, but then again he spends all his time around Duo. Not to mention Heero had a little too many pain killers, so he is unnaturally perky at the moment. Besides, Heero loves watching Wufei when he is annoyed, he just usually doesn't have to do anything. Duo takes care of that.  
  
"Injustice" Wufei groaned. "God damn japanese-american..." Wufei stopped, as he suddenly became very dizzy and wanted to empty his stomach all over the floor. " I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned.  
  
"Don't use the bathroom upstairs"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Oh" Wufei dragged himself to his feet and ran to the nearest toilet where he would spend the next two hours puking and groaning in a most undignified manner for his standards.  
  
Heero stared at the place where Wufei had been before he ran. He heard the bathroom door shut and was once again reminded of why he had gone to the kitchen in the first place. Trying not to step on empty bottles, and various pieces of clothing or trash, Heero got Duo a glass of water and a bottle of Advil and made his way upstairs. He'd take care of Wufei later, right now he needed to help Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo was currently leaning over the toilet, waiting to puke again. He wasn't paying attention to his complaining stomach though, he was thinking about last night. He winced // Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much. It was worth it though, I got to hang all over Heero and he didn't think anything of it because I was drunk. I'm suprised he didn't turn me away though. I guess he must have been a little intoxicated too. If only that bitch wasn't there. Relena kept flirting and trying to get laid.//  
  
**flashback** beginning of the party:  
  
Come on Heero, dance, you won't have any fun standing next to the wall all night." Duo sighed. Heero hadn't moved for the last half hour trying to blend in and not be noticed. Unbeknownst to Duo, Heero thought that watching Duo dance was much more entertaining than dancing himself. He was annoyed that Duo stopped when he spotted him leaning against the wall. Others were angry also, for they were also watching Duo. Many of the girls and even a couple of boys were captivated by the graceful, sexy way that Duo moved his body to the music. His tight clothes had left little to the imagination...  
  
"Heero" Duo whined, " Come on, it's your party, dance!" Duo had hoped that the party would make his best friend happy, he didn't want him to mope the whole time.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "My party? It was your idea. It's just at my house."  
  
Duo faltered. His grin faided into a dejected look except for the mischievous look in his eyes which frightened Heero.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone..."  
  
"Oh HEERO!" Relena screeched, pushing through the crowd.  
  
"..But Relena won't" and with that remark Duo winked at Heero and disapeared into the crowd.  
  
//If I can't get him to have fun with me, at least I'll get to watch him and Relena together.// Duo didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. he continued to dance, sneaking glances at Heero every now and then, but his heart wasn't in it, so he drowned himself in alcohol.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"Stupid bitch" Duo grumbled.  
  
"Duo?" came Heero's muffled voice through the door.  
  
"Come in" Duo said tiredly.  
  
"Heero opened the door and found Duo leaning against the bathtub next to the toilet. He wasn't looking as pale as he was earlier but you could tell he'd been sick. Heero handed Duo a glass of water and bottle of Advil who took it it gratefully. Duo swallowed four pills at once, washing it down with the water Heero handed him.  
  
Heero slid to the floor next to him with a silent question in his eyes. "I'm fine Heero" Duo sighed rubbing his head. Heero nodded at this and refrained from putting the braided baka in his lap. His arms ached for Duo to be in them. His fingers wanted to run through Duo's long hair. Heero shook himself back into reality, Duo was straight. He had to be, right?  
  
"Heero!" Duo said waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hn." Heero realized that he had been staring at Duo and stood up while trying to hide the blush on his face. "I'm going to go check on Wufei" he said quickly and left a very confused looking Duo still sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to understand what just happened. Was Heero Yuy blushing? // In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him blush// Duo smiled, wondering why he had blushed. Finally, he pushed himself off the floor, once he knew he could walk without puking he decided to go down stairs. 


End file.
